There is a need, in the general furnishings industry, to develop products which may, on slight modification, present a substantially different appearance. There is a further need for attractive means for storing equipment commonly used in connection with outdoor cooking. The former problem is largely related to the economics generated on using interchangeable parts so as to satisfy the asthetic or whimsical desires of a house or apartment resident, without requiring the purchase of totally new pieces of furniture. The second problem area stems from the social tendency, especially during the past two decades, to entertain and/or prepare family food outdoors, such as on bar-b-que type cookers. Considering the relatively small amount of space oftentimes available to store equipment, such cooking equipment normally contributes to the clutter. The structure of this invention is intended to be operative in both problem areas, to wit, present an item of furniture (1) capable of substantial visual modification, and (2) adapted to store outdoor cooking equipment.